laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawne Altava-Ascad
~Chrononaut and SophiaDescole13 "It was ''just ''play with Daddy?" 'Fawne Altava-Ascad '''is a character in ''Five Cigarettes Later. She is the illegitimate daughter of Emmy Altava and Lando Ascad. Profile Appearance As a six year old, Fawne is unusually short, standing at only 3'5". She has long wavy reddish-brown hair and very dark brown eyes. She wears her father's glasses (with fake lenses), neckscarf, and red boot Converses. Her dress is dark purple with unusually baggy sleeves, which act as substitutes for pockets. So far, Fawne has been noted to carry; a photo of her parents, her inhaler, her cuddly penguin toy Boris, a bag of sweets, and on occasion, her parents' mobile phones, in her sleeves. Biography Fawne Altava-Ascad is the 6 year old daughter of Lando Ascad and Emmy Altava. She's cheerful and fairly headstrong for her age, her asthma not affecting her fighting capabilities either. A bump on the head at a dig site left her with an appaling sense of time, so if asked what time it is, she will merely wave her pocket watch at you. Plot Early Life During the early days of her relationship with Lando, Emmy became pregnant. She didn't realise this until she was twelve weeks along (with help from Franz), by which she had already smoked and abused herself heavily. Emmy resolved not to have an abortion, and grew to love Fawne immensely. Lando was shocked when he found out, but too warmed to the idea eventually. At twenty seven weeks, Lando met Emmy's uncle Julian when they went to stay with him after being warned of Jules's release from prison. Julian, distrustful of Lando, warned him that if anything should happen to Emmy, he would be taking custody of their child, even though Lando would be the closest relation after Emmy. This shocked and worried Lando to no end. Soon after finding out that Franz had gotten the dates wrong (she had been further along than he said), Emmy went into labour. Lando was in Northern France at the time, working for Julian at a dig site, so missed the birth, arriving back home a few hours late from air delays, but got to meet their newborn daughter nonetheless. When her grandfather Jules arrived on their ward, Emmy nearly died defending Fawne and Lando from him, and was hospitalised for a stab wound for the first few weeks of Fawne's life. One Year At a year old, she said her first word to Emmy and Lando: "Daddy". Lando was pleased but Emmy was insanely jealous and frustrated. This was also how Sharon found out about Lando's new family; she was talking to him on the phone and overheard her. Two Years Fawne was nearly two years old when her little brother Louam was born. She was very enthusiastic about being an older sister, to the point where her excitement made Louam fall asleep (from his narcolepsy) on many occasions as they grew older. Fawne acted as one of her mother's bridesmaids when Emmy married Lando, a month after Louam was born. Five Years She started attending Avenue Primary School at five years old. Six Years (to be added) Images All artwork was created by either Chrononaut, SophiaDescole13 or both. Fawne and Louam 2.png|22 year old Fawne with Louam. FCL01.png Fawne.png|6 year old Fawne. The Altava-Ascads.png|14 year old Fawne with her siblings. The Altava-Ascads 2.png|Colour version. Fawne 7.png FawneAltavaAscad.jpg FawneandLouamAltavaAscad.jpg fawney.jpg Inaweddingdress.jpg Trivia *The pregnancy wasn't smooth; Emmy said that Fawne "kicked like a horse". *Double-barrelling Fawne's last name was the even Emmy and Lando came to, as they married after she and Louam were born. *Her first word was "Daddy", to Lando's delight and Emmy's chagrin, followed by "phone". *From Emmy, she has a strange obsession with phones, stealing them and dialing random numbers. *She is asthmatic because of how much Emmy smoked during her first trimester. *She was around two years old when Louam was born. *She never loses the habit of calling her parents "Mummy" and "Daddy". *Because her parents share the same blood type, her blood type is B+. *Fawne scored 12 on the Mary-Sue Limitus Test. Creators' Notes (to be added) Category:OCs Category:Protagonists Category:SophiaDescole13's OCs Category:Chrononaut's OCs Category:Characters Category:Five Cigarettes Later Characters Category:Altava-Ascad Family Category:Altava-Ascad Children Category:Altava Family Category:Ascad Family